


Some Days

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Camp Chitaqua, Drabble, Endverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days are bad days. Everyone's used to the bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

Most days are bad days. Lives are lost, missions go wrong, food supplies run low, arguments break out. Cas watches from the window of his cabin as Dean storms around the camp and shouts at people, swears, and then drinks himself to sleep.

Everyone’s used to the bad days.

The other days worse days. They feel similar to the bad days, but quieter – days when there isn’t enough food to go around and the camp is still with hunger, or when there are funerals and people turn up in silent crowds to watch the bodies burn. Dean doesn’t drink on those days, stays sober and forces himself to watch and listen and feel the same unbearable, hopeless pain as everyone else.

He doesn’t let himself stew in his cabin, though; he goes out and talks, and argues, and tries to fix things. It rarely works, but he tries all the same out of a sense of desperate responsibility. No one seems to notice that the only things keeping him upright and breathing on these kinds of days is raw, trembling _tension_.

Cas notices, though. Every time, and every time he tries to help – by offering drugs and sex and a lazy, wrecked smile, because he doesn’t know how else to help. After all, he learnt the art of comforting from two brothers who were masters at repressing things and papering over he cracks with life’s darker pleasures.

So they dance around each other, Cas following and trying and never understanding why Dean avoids him and won’t meet his eyes, and Dean running from the fallen angel he broke and ruined and condemned to this fucking pathetic excuse for a life.

The worse days makes them both feel grateful for the bad days.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember why I originally wrote this, but there you go.


End file.
